


Pick In The Ice

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Rick's View [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda, F/M, Father Figures, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Attraction, Pining, Season 2 Episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: When Icepick accidentally gets Rick caught up in a murder, he asks Magnum and Higgins for help because he feels helplessSeason 2 Episode 20
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Series: Rick's View [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181300
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	Pick In The Ice

Rick wasn't really sure how he expected Juliet to react. She had utterly refused to get involved when they had to try and illegally smuggle Ahmed onto the island at first, but she still ended up getting dragged in with them. Then again this was not the first time someone who could not go to the police for help had turned up shot and bleeding on her doorstep. Or Robin's doorstep. Robin's Gate - whatever. Either way he had basically just yelled "Higgy it's me open up," the instant he heard the speaker beep and she didn't ask questions. She didn't ask any when she found Rick helping Icepick hobble into the guest house either. She took one look at the blood pooling on Rick's shirt, and moved to help support Icepick's other side until he dropped down onto Thomas's sofa.

Juliet moved Rick into the kitchen to give themselves a level of privacy and Rick knew this was when the questions would come. She kept her voice low and stayed calm and honestly it was a relief that she did. It eased the erratic thundering of his heart.

"Forgive my limited medical knowledge but I don't believe cancer causes injuries like this," she said.

"No, not as far as I know anyway," he agreed.

"But a gun heavy raid like the one in pearl harbour on the news this morning-" she began.

Rick's jaw opened slightly and he straightened his back. "What did you read my mind or something? How did you-"

"If the cause of that wound was legal you'd be at a hospital, not here. It was a logical assumption."

Rick groaned. It took Juliet seconds to figure out the entire situation. If HPD got involved it would take them less. Rick was screwed.

"Hey," Juliet laid her hand on his arm to draw him back into the room the moment she realised he was spiralling. He focused on her to ground himself. "What can I do to help?"

"Um, I think the bullet went straight through but he still needs cleaning up. What you did for Viper-"

Juliet tensed. She didn’t want to think about him. "Fine, I'll do it for Icepick too, can you boil some water for sterilization while I get some towels?"

She didn’t wait for an answer before turning to search for the 

"Yeah, yeah, um - Juliet?" He called. She paused to looked back at him. He gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

She just smiled back before turning to hunt down some towels. Icepick wasn’t about to let Rick hold his hand while Juliet serialized the wound with the gin that Thomas had just been given as payment for a case instead of the boiling water, but he stayed close anyway. He stayed closer to Juliet when she used the back of her wrist to brush her hair out of her eyes without getting blood on her face.

"Alright, I'm fairly certain you're not going to die, but that will need dressing," she warned.

She stood up and headed to the kitchen again to wash her hands. Rick followed.

"Thank you for this. I'd take him to the hospital myself but... I kind of... something might have happened that might make them think I had something to do with this,"

"Did you?"

"No! No, I just- it'd be easier to explain to you and Tommy together, where is he anyway?"

"The same place he has been every morning since I told him I wouldn’t marry TC. Out paddling so he doesn’t have to talk to me,"

"Oh Higgy, I'm sorry, I totally forgot-"

"Quite alright. It seems you have enough on your plate right now not to be worrying about me,"

"That's not..."

"We do need to tell Magnum you're here,"

"He's not gonna like this. After what Hannah just pulled he's not really in the mood for helping traitors,"

"No, but you haven't betrayed anyone Rick. Magnum knows that. He'll back you up,"

"Can he? I mean, Katsumoto-"

"He'll back you up. We both will. Come along, I'll prove it,"

They had to walk further along the beach together than either had expected. The conversation faded as they went. Rick's mind was rocking between thinking of what would happen to Icepick if they didn’t get help, what would happen to him if they did, and what could happen to the rest of the world if the killer didn’t get caught, before slamming back to wondering how he would cope without Juliet around. He had already lost Toni. He wasn't sure he could take losing Juliet too.

"There he is," Juliet muttered.

Rick raised his head at her words. Sure enough Thomas was paddling towards shore in his canoe. He tried to land close to them so they wouldn’t have to walk far. No matter how far away he landed they were both keenly aware that he was going to make them carry the canoe back up to the garage with him before he came to help.

"What happened who’s blood is that?" Thomas frowned.

Rick glanced down and sighed. His shirt was utterly ruined. Anyone who looked at him would reasonably believe he himself had been shot, but since he wasn't limping, Thomas knew better.

"Icepick's," Rick said.

"He okay?" Thomas asked.

"He’s alive," Juliet nodded.

"Listen I need your help. You hear about that warehouse that got hit in pearl city last night?" Rick asked.

Thomas glanced towards Juliet uncertainly, "Yeah saw it on the news."

"Icepick was there," Rick said.

Thomas blinked in surprise. It took him a split second to understand the difficulty of the situation, but unfortunately it didn’t change his resolve.

"You gotta tell HPD."

"I cant," rick said.

Thomas frowned. "Rick someone died last night. I know you guys are family but this is-"

Rick bowed his head guilty at the reminder of something that he full well knew, so Juliet was the one who had to step in to stop him.

"Magnum its about more than that."

Thomas's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He glanced from her back to Rick, waiting for an explanation.

"Look I knew this was going down. I saw ice pick last night," Rick admitted.

"So you knew about it and you didn’t do anything?" Thomas accused.

"No, I got in his face I told him he couldn’t do it I told him to turn around and walk away hell I thought he did I gave him a ride home," Rick insisted.

"And he still went through with it?" Thomas asked.

Rick sighed. "Yeah."

"You were with him last night you had advanced knowledge of it and considering your relationship they’re gonna think you were involved," Thomas said.

Juliet rolled her eyes. If stating the bloody obvious were a paying role Thomas would be richer than Robin, she was sure of it.

"That’s why I'm here. I go to the cops we can both end up in prison but there’s a killer on the loose and somebody’s gotta catch them," Rick insisted, "I'm sorry to put you guys in this position but I don’t know who else to turn to. Thomas I need your help."

Thomas was going to help. There was no questioning that. Rick had helped him so many times with very little complaint that this was the least he could do to pay him back. But this job was a partnership role now. He couldn’t sign them up to a potentially dangerous case without being 100% certain that Juliet was on board. Thomas glanced to her for permission. She gave a slight nod back.

That was all they needed.

This could be the last case the two of them worked together. At least they would go out surrounded by their family.

Ever the polite crook, Icepick attempted to sit up when they came back, and grunted, "S-sorry about the blood."

Thomas leaned towards Rick and whispered, "there’s some pain medication in the cabinet next to the fridge."

Rick was resistant to go. Part of him thought that they should withhold pain relief from him so he'd learn his lesson. But the rest of him hated seeing someone he loved in pain, so he wandered off to find it.

"I didn’t wanna come here. Rick insisted on it," Icepick said.

Juliet folded her arms, "Just as well he did."

"Tell us about your partner," Thomas said.

"His name is Adrian Reese we were in halfway together he was getting out had a score lined up wanted to pick my brain about it I figured I wasn’t going anywhere," Icepick explained through agonizing gasps for breath.

"So you gave him your take on it," Juliet stated, as though it were a question.

"For a roll of commissary stamps and a packet of smokes yeah. Then I got out early I figured what the hell, I'll hit up Reese, maybe he wants some company," Icepick shrugged.

"Where do we find this guy?" Thomas asked.

"I wouldn’t know," Icepick said.

"Is there any information you can give us any detail that might help," Thomas asked.

He knew how it sounded, and he didn’t like to admit it, but Icepick knew only the truth was going to help them find this guy. "No."

Rick rolled his eyes impatiently and snapped, "C’mon there’s gotta be something! Ice think! There’s a guy lying dead in the morgue because of us!"

"What are you talking because of us I didn’t see you there?" Icepick argued.

Rick clenched his jaw. "I should have stopped you."

He felt Thomas's hand on his back as he muttered, "C’mon you know you had nothing to do with this."

Rick shook his head bitterly, "No I should've stayed with him made sure he didn’t go back. Instead I trusted you."

"Yeah well when are ya gonna learn what I taught ya kid?" Icepick huffed.

"what’s that?" Rick snarled.

"Never trust a crook," icepick spat.

Rick clenched his jaw furiously. He could feel the ball in the base of his throat. As furious as he was with the man, he was utterly terrified of losing him.

"Yo finally got your message," TC declared as he walked though the door. He clapped rick on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah I’m fine," rick lied.

"Alright well anything you need I got you," TC promised.

When TC promised things, he meant it. He was a man of his word. More than that his heart was so big that it could absorb you in. Just having him here, being supportive, already lifted the mood.

"TC thanks," Rick muttered.

Even Icepick could see the way the tension eased when TC was there to block it. "Yeah thanks TC."

TC scowled at him. There was fury in his eyes and yet his voice remained calm. “I’m here for him. If you didn’t have a hole in you two of us would be having words."

Icepick bowed his head slightly. TC could be intimidating. Especially since they all knew he had the skill to back up any threat that got made. He was, after all, a man of his word. And as annoying as it was to on the wrong side of a whole group, it was gratifying to see how loyal a family Rick had built himself.

"You're a good friend," he muttered.

"Like you should've been?! Look my boy could go down because of what you did!" TC spat.

"TC just take a breath," Thomas warned.

"Nah he’s right. I got myself into this I’m the one who’s gonna make it right," Icepick decided.

He groaned as he dragged his legs down off of the sofa and attempted to stand up. Juliet frowned at him.

"Where dyou think you’re going?!"

"To find Reese," he growled.

"Yeah that's not happening," Thomas said.

"Magnums right you’re in no fit state to go anywhere. you're going to stay here until you get your strength back and let us do our job," Juliet stated.

If he had wanted to argue he couldn't. Yet. Not with TC and Rick staying here to watch him. So he did what he was told, and waited for an opportunity to arise before he could leave.

...

TC watched Rick pacing back and forth through the guest house like he was trying to wear a hole into the floor. They had heard the Ferrari pull back into the drive way at least ten minutes ago but neither PI had come to offer any additional information.

"Maybe they don't have anything useful. Maybe this was a stupid idea," he muttered.

"A stupid- man you know Tommy's the best detective on this island, and with our girl helping him out they're not gonna miss anything. This is your best bet, so chill out," TC urged.

"Then why haven't they come to tell us anything yet?" Rick huffed.

"Y'know they're only over there, in that big house at the end of that path. You cant miss it. Why don’t _y_ _ou_ go to _them?"_ TC said.

Rick glanced down at where Icepick was sleeping in the same spot he had fallen in earlier. He stopped pacing to out his hands on his hips and huff at the idea of leaving. But by the way he was chewing his cheek and bouncing on the spot it was obvious that he wanted to do just that. He wasn’t about to leave TC babysitting alone without his say so though. TC smirked when Rick looked to him for permission.

"Just go. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Thanks brother."

Rick practically ran out of the door before he finished speaking. That left TC and Icepick alone. While TC looked through the window watch Rick go, Icepick opened one eye...

Rick pushed the door to the main house open without knocking. He could see them through the window on his way up here so he knew where they were. He wasn't entirely expecting the weight of the atmosphere he had stepped into though.

"Hey anything yet?" Rick asked.

"We're working on it," Thomas stated.

Rick's eyebrow twitched at him curiously. Thomas wanted to sound calm and reassuring to his friend, and yet there was some impatience behind it. He seemed irritated that Rick was there. Rick got the sense that he had interrupted something.

Juliet, however, had a soft lilt to her tone that was more gentle and sympathetic than he had ever heard her be before. "How's Mr Hofstetler?"

"He’s sleeping," Rick said.

Juliet nodded. She looked like she had something else to say, but her phone beeped. Rick glanced at Thomas again. His face had changed from irritated to something else. Rick wasn't really sure what. Nervous maybe? Resistant? Whatever it was, it had something to do with Juliet's text because when she made a noise, it got worse. Rick frowned.

"What’s wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Robins coming to Hawaii. I told him it wasn’t necessary we can deal with the particulars of my exit over the phone," Juliet explained.

Rick eyed Thomas as his hand went from his hips to the back of his neck, to rubbing through his hair in the same way he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"I don't think that’s it," he admitted.

Juliet looked up at him, uncertainly. Rick frowned, suspiciously. Thomas didn’t even attempt to look to him for support.

"What'd you mean?" Juliet asked

"I talked to a guy from Five-O and he said that he may know a lawyer who can help out with this but its very expensive so I asked robin to look into it," Thomas explained.

Rick winced. He knew Juliet didn’t want them getting involved. She had made that very clear by refusing to marry either Thomas or TC. Rick would have thrown his hat into the ring but... well he liked to think that if they ever got married the green card would just be a bonus, not a reason. She sighed heavily now.

"I wish you hadn’t done that," she muttered.

Rick frowned. He might not approve of the way Thomas was trying to get her to stay without keeping her in the loop by at least he was trying. It was more than she was doing. It was like she didn’t even want to stay!

"Why not?!"

It just slipped out. Afterwards, when all eyes were suddenly on him, all Rick could do was hope it didn’t sound as demanding as it felt.

"Because Robins already done so much for me?" Juliet said, as if it were obvious.

"You didn’t ask him to do anything, I did, besides its still a long shot, almost 0% chance its gonna work," Thomas argued.

She looked up at him again. Rick couldn't be sure because she masked her emotions well, but he thought he caught a glimpse of cautious hope in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I dunno but Robin said that if it doesn’t work he still wanted to day goodbye," Thomas said.

"That’s very thoughtful of him," Juliet said.

Thomas nodded, "Yeah well that's Robin"

The air felt heavy again. Rick hated this. He didn't want Juliet leaving, but he definitely didn’t want her leaving to go unmarked. She deserved a proper send off. A chance to say goodbye. A chance to get drunk and say things that should have been said earlier...

"Y’know I'd like to throw you a party before you go," he blurted out suddenly. Then the situation caught up with him and he added, "Assuming I'm not in jail."

"Thank you Rick," Juliet smiled.

Thomas folded his arms across his chest and gave Rick a slightly suspicious look. Rick avoided meeting his gaze. It didn’t take a detective to see how Thomas felt about her. The hatred had faded to friends, and now they were partners they were on an equal footing. They were close. Which was probably why Thomas was trying so hard to keep her around, even though she herself had given up. Rick didn’t want to get in the way if there was something mutual, but if it wasn't then there was no reason not to throw his hat into the ring this time.

"Why don’t you go home?" Thomas suggested, pointedly. "Shower. Maybe check in on the bar."

Rick didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to give up whatever little time he had left with Juliet. Especially not to Thomas right now.

"I’m ok I'll stick around," he lied.

Juliet gave him a sympathetic look that called him a liar without the need for words. "No, go take care of yourself, we've got this."

Rick couldn't help frowning. This whole idea of Nuzo's - coming to paradise to settle down because there were no problems in paradise - was crashing down around him. There were definitely problems in paradise and those problems were that he was about to lose two people he loved and he was helpless to stop it.

"Alright well uh call me if you find Reese."

Thomas nodded. He patted Rick's back as he left. Juliet's eyes lingered on the door as she watched him go. Her chest ached for him.

"I feel bad for him. He’s shouldering the weight of this problem. He shouldn’t blame himself," she said.

"He's not. He feels like Icepick betrayed him," Thomas said.

"Well he’s not wrong. If it were me I don’t know that I would protect him," she said.

"I don’t know I would either but its complicated. Without Icepick, Rick might’ve ended up on a very different path," Thomas explained.

"So he feels like he owes him..." Juliet muttered, more to herself than to him. Then her laptop pinged and her attention switched instantly. "We have something! Reese used an alias to check into the Honua lani inn!"

...

Rick ended up at the bar. Home didn't feel as homely as the bar did. He had poured more time and effort and, well, alcohol, into this place than he ever had to his apartment. If TC was right and Icepick had escaped then Rick had even less control over the situation around him. All he could do was rub down the bar within an inch of his life.

Until some stranger walked up behind him and pressed a gun to his kidney.

Whatever little control Rick could gather he could gather here and no and at no other time. He allowed Reese to walk him out of the bar and into the parking lot. It was safer out here. There were less civilians around to be put at risk. Rick wasn’t about to go down easy.

Which is how he ended up with Reese’s gun and a bleeding cheek.

"Yeah I know it doesn’t look like it but I swear I got in some pretty good shots," Rick insisted.

TC pursed his lips. He hadn't seen the other guy that Rick was fighting, but hand to hand combat wasn’t his strongest skill. Even though TC had helped him clean off most of the blood, it was going to take a while for the swelling to go down. He looked like a dog that had swallowed a bee.

"Sure you did," TC assured him.

"I did, seriously!" Rick insisted.

"I believe you!" TC grinned.

"It doesn’t sound like you do Theodore!" Rick cried.

Behind him TC snickered, but Thomas took one look at Rick's wounds and his face fell. That was nothing like the look of genuine concern on Juliet's face, which made his heart flutter a little more than he cared to admit.

"Guys please. What'd he want?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"He wanted to finish what he started with ice," Rick shrugged like that was obvious.

"Dude must have seen coverage of the robbery, heard there was only one dead body instead of two and knew he messed up," TC said.

"Well if he’s hunting icepick its only a matter if time before he finds him," Rick warned.

"I’m more concerned about _y_ _ou_ at the moment," Juliet said firmly.

Again his heart raced. If he hadn’t already been red and blotchy from taking punches, Rick might have blushed. He threw a hand in the air dismissively.

"I’m fine."

"Now you are but Reece knows he can link him to the heist he’s gonna want you dead too," Juliet said, plainly.

Rick felt a flicker of disappointment. She was less concerned about him being beaten up than he thought. But she didn't want him dead, which was nice. Disappointing, but nice.

"He’s got the money if he’s smart he'll get off this rock while he still can," TC said.

"If he was gonna do that he would have done it yesterday he’s more concerned about tying up loose ends," Thomas said.

TC frowned, "Are you sure ? Sounds risky."

"I guess its Better than looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life," Thomas shrugged.

"We have no choice we have to take the fight to Reese we have to find him and bring him down before he gets to rick and icepick," Juliet said, firmly.

There was such stubbornness in her tone that Rick was just confused. Juliet wasn’t one who often went to violence, despite how often she threatened it. She seemed so fixated on at least injuring Reese that it seemed almost like revenge to hear. Although he had seen her seeking revenge. It wasn't quite the same. This was less anger and more defensive. Protective...

"You guys got any leads?" Rick asked.

"None of Reese's other aliases from HPD panned out but Icepick mentioned another name he’s been going by - Carl Brewer," Thomas said.

"Were looking into it now," Juliet assured him.

"Alright well I’m staying here with Orville until this while things over," TC stated.

"I don’t need a body guard," Rick argued.

"I’m staying!" TC barked.

"He’s staying," Thomas agreed stubbornly.

There was no arguing this. Whether he liked it or not, and right now he didn’t, his friends were not going to let him get involved in any more dangerous situations. They cared about him too much. Even Juliet. She cared so much that she was walking straight out of the door...

Rick heaved another sigh as he hauled himself across the bar. He couldn't understand women at the best of times and she was unlike any woman he had ever met.

"I get it man. It's hard. Icepick was like a father to you, and he just got out of prison. Must be hard to see him going back in," TC said sympathetically.

Rick sighed to himself. Honestly he was just frustrated with Icepick. He wasn't even surprised, just disappointed. Icepick had him fooled by letting Rick drive him home. He didn’t have a lot of time left on this earth. He was sure that Icepick would see things his way and just leave well alone. And he hadn't. And now he was in danger of losing whatever little free time he had left altogether. But Icepick lived by the sword, he expected to die by the sword. It was frustrating and upsetting, but Rick expected that by now.

He didn’t expect Juliet to drop the ball in any way shape or form though.

Juliet ran an entire estate. She was constantly managing deliveries and doing paperwork and helping Robin store his toys. Hell she had even gone to sail his new boat home for him and dealt with the sale of that. She did all of that while still being a partner in a PI agency and saving people's lives on a biweekly basis. And yet, in all of that, she had forgotten to renew her Visa. Now that surprised him, and disappointed him, and it would be damn hard to let her go without understanding what had happened to her Visa.

"What's hard, Theodore, is running a business with no plan and no capital. And that's all I can do today," Rick stated.

He slid his arms off of the bar and mumbled something about going inventory. TC hummed sadly. He could tell when his friend was clinging to a life raft, even if it was bar shaped. But right now, there was nothing else Rick could have control over. So TC sat back and allowed Rick to fuss over every inch of his bar without interrupting. Except to point things out that would only irritate and distract Rick more. Like how he missed a spot. And that bottle wasn't straight. And -

The happy interruption came from his phone when Thomas finally called. Rick set his phone on the bar between him and TC and put it on loudspeaker.

"Thomas what’s up?"

"Good news, we got a lead on Reese."

"Yes! I love you guys, seriously, mai tais for life!" Rick beamed.

"Or any other beverage of your choosing," TC interrupted.

"What’s wrong with mai tais?" Rick frowned.

"I’m just saying they're not your best cocktail," TC shrugged.

"And you’re just telling me this now?!" Rick huffed.

"Rick listen," Thomas interrupted, "we think we have a plan to draw him out but were gonna need Icepick's help, d'you think he’s up for it?"

"Yeah anything to get this guy," Rick said, firmly.

"Okay I'm gonna need you to be my QRF just like in the korengal but I'll shoot you the address in a second," Thomas said.

Rick frowned. He shot TC a look. TC looked just as suspicious.

"Yeah. Yeah you got it..."

"Alright thanks."

Thomas hung up first. There was a slight pause as Rick and TC both considered Thomas's conversation.

"That was weird," Rick said.

"Right?!" TC agreed, "QRF? We were his primary unit!"

"Yeah and we didn’t have a QRF for kornegal that was the whole reason the talis were able to grab us when Hannah sold us out."

"Thomas is sending us a message."

"He and Higgins are in trouble."

Refusing to call the cops when he was in danger was one thing, but when Juliet was at risk, nothing else mattered. Rick suddenly had something he could take control over. He was part of the action here. Katsumoto wasn't pleased, nor was he expected to be, but he also wasn’t about to let Thomas or Higgins get hurt.

Which is how Rick found himself scouting the house from the apartment building across the road through his binoculars. This was where he was most useful. This is how he could protect Juliet.

Through the binoculars he could tell that she wasn't scared. She didn’t even look scared. She looked put out and irritated at the inconvenience of being held hostage. He smirked. Classic Juliet.

It was the same, classic impatience, that meant that Juliet wasn't there when Rick reached the apartment himself. The moment she had been cut free she had taken off after Thomas. It was a good thing she had too because if she hadn't been there to help Reese would have killed him. Of course dropping the Ferrari in front of a lorry with Thomas on top wasn’t the way that Rick would have handled things, but Reese was dead and Thomas and Juliet were alive and that was all that mattered.

When he and Katsumoto finally caught up to arrest Reese, they left TC with the homeowner. They weren’t sure why she was involved, but they knew Thomas would fill them in later. He was limping slightly now, leaning against Juliet for support.

"Hey, you okay?!" Rick asked urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Thomas panted.

Juliet rolled her eyes, but she smiled. There was a little too much admiration in it in Rick's opinion. And as scolding as her voice sounded, that to was too soft and affectionate.

"This idiot almost fell off the back of this lorry while getting Reese to surrender," she explained.

“Idiot-“ Thomas squeaked, affronted, “who’s fault was it that the truck emergency braked in the first place?!”

“Who’s fault was it that you were on top of it in the first place?” she countered.

“I stopped Reese didn’t I?” he argued.

“That’s true,” she conceded.

Then her hand moved to his shoulder, and her fingers brushed just a touch across his neck. Just enough to make his head snap up and Rick's stomach drop.

"He's a hero."

Thomas pulled a slightly embarrassed face, but his smile was undeniable. For the briefest of seconds, Rick wanted to yell. How was Thomas the hero, when _he_ had organised and conducted their rescue?! But he swallowed that down and forced a smile.

"Tell us something we don’t know, hey Tommy?" Rick winked.

He slung an arm around Thomas's shoulders to help Juliet to support him. Rick ruffled his hair with his free hand and Thomas shoved him playfully. Juliet smiled affectionately at the pair of them. Rick's smile was softer and far less fake when she did. But it fell away completely when he saw the flashing blue lights waiting outside Robin's nest.

"He doesn't have that much time left anyway. Why couldn't he just stay out of jail for that?" Rick sighed, "I should have been around more-"

"No," Kumu said firmly, "you were enough. He should have known better. None of this is on you."

It was nice of her to say and every one murmured in agreement, but it didn't make him feel any better. He felt TC squeeze his shoulder as Kumu rubbed circles into his back. Rick had seen Icepick getting arrested before but this time was worse. Much worse. This time he wouldn’t ever come out of that cell alive. Icepick knew it too. This was the only time he actually looked guilty for what he had done. Rick missed him already. He couldn't let this moment pass without saying something.

"Mind if I have a moment?"

Katsumoto clenched his jaw as he thought. He was still pissed. He had every right to be pissed. But he was a good man with a good heart and he didn't want to be the person who prevented Rick's final goodbye.

"You’ve got a minute," he warned.

Kumu ushered the others back of the way too to give him some privacy. They didn’t go far. They had spent the entire day working to solve this case to keep Rick safe and Icepick had already escaped once. They weren’t about to let it happen again. Katsumoto lingered by the door to that aid. He didn't think Icepick would be capable of running, but just in case.

"Hey," Rick muttered.

Icepick sighed. He could see the pain he caused and how annoyed everyone was at what he had done. He didn't mean for any of them to get caught up in it. Especially not Rick.

"Listen, I’m sorry for everything kid," he muttered back.

"I know you are," Rick said.

"I was just..." Icepick shook his head helplessly, "scared of wasting away. Looking for one last thrill... I should've gone skydiving. Hey look, I don’t want you to feel bad for me. I lived my life the way I wanted to and most parts I’m proud of. Other parts not so much. But the part that had to do with you, I'm most proud of that. Because you turned out to be one hell of a man."

Rick swallowed back the ball in his throat but his eyes were already filling with tears. He raised his arms out to hug Icepick. One last strong hug from the closest thing he had to a father. Not that he could hug him back with those hand cuffs behind his back. It hurt. It really hurt. But at least they had this.

Icepick lowered his voice to add, "And always be grateful for them. Family. that’s all we got in the end."

Rick glanced towards his friends gathered nearby. All of them were ready to step forward the moment he needed them. Even just to take their own opportunity to make Icepick feel guilty. Icepick could see the love they had for Rick. Rick didn’t need him to point it out. He was already grateful for them. He always had been.

"I'll see you soon," Icepick promised, "I love you."

Katsumoto patted Icepick arm to guide him away and warned Rick, "Expect to hear from an attorney."

Katsumoto was a stark reminder that Rick was not out of trouble just because he had helped bring Icepick justice. He had helped cover this up. That made him an accessory to murder. This was definitely still coming back to bite him. But at least he wouldn't have to go through it alone.

The moment that Katsumoto lead Icepick away, Rick felt his friends crowd around him. It was Juliet's hands on his shoulders this time. He could tell. She was always much gentler when she massaged his arms reassuringly. Besides, Kumu had taken his hand in hers and neither of the men were about to hold him like that.

TC was the only one who spoke though. "We got you brother."

Rick sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his arm to try and hold back the tears. Juliet's hands moved around his waist to hug him from behind. He felt her cheek press against his back. Rick was too caught up in the sensation that he had lost everything to appreciate it. Her hands slipped away after the softest squeeze.

"Magnum why don't you and TC go and set up the barbecue," Juliet said.

"I'll do the music," Kumu declared.

"C'mon TC," Thomas muttered.

TC patted Rick's shoulder again as he dragged himself away. Kumu wandered off with a pointed nudge to Juliet. Juliet rolled her eyes but she felt her cheeks heat as she avoided blushing. Rick was hurting. She was leaving. This wasn’t the time for shooting any shots.

"Beer?" She offered.

She didn’t wait for an answer. After a day like this one, they were all going to need a drink. Rick dragged himself away from the door and followed her into the kitchen. Juliet tapped her cheek, just under her eye, where he had been cut.

"You're going to need to clean that up y’know," she said.

Rick heaved himself across the kitchen island and sighed. "Yeah. Tommy's gonna need that scratch on his eye checked up too. Maybe we can go together, make a day of it."

Juliet smirked. He was already beginning to sound like himself again. "Sounds delightful."

Rick gave a soft chuckle. His chest was aching but at least no one was going to treat him like he was made of glass. He couldn’t stand being made to feel fragile. Rick took the beer she held out to him.

"I'm sorry you had to waste one of your last days helping me," he said.

Juliet gave him a slightly odd smile. "I spent the day helping a friend in need. that's not a waste Rick."

Now that did made him feel slightly better. Juliet wanted to spend whatever little time she had left with him, and it didn’t matter what that entailed. That was a good feeling. Especially after a day of wondering why Icepick would risk prison instead of just spending time with him.

"Still, you should have been out drinking your last mai tais and enjoying the sun, not just running around crime scenes and being held hostage," Rick said.

"Why not? I sometimes feel that being a friend of Magnums requires being held hostage. I'm sure not sure if its by magnum or outside parties," Juliet's smile was warm. Like sunshine. It was infectious.

"Well you know we've got your back every time," Rick said, confidentiality.

Juliet paused, mid-sip of her beer, to glance at him. She swallowed the mouthful before repeating, somewhat cautiously, "We?"

"Yeah. All us F.O.Ms gotta stick together, right?" Rick smiled.

Juliet gave a chuckle of understanding but it faded as she looked down at the table. "It's rather hard to stick together from thousands of miles away."

Rick's smile fell. Thousands of miles away... that's where they would be in a matter of days. Thousands of miles apart. That was going to suck.

"Well we'll be here waiting for you when you come home," Rick said firmly.

Juliet's eyes smiled before the rest of her did. By the time her mouth caught up the grin was for something different. She pointed at him, using the hand that her beer was in to do so.

"You promised me a party," she said.

Rick's eyebrows furrowed quizzical but his eyes looked hopeful, "You’re really gonna let me throw you a party? I thought you liked being the host of things."

"I do. But you've shown me that you know me better than most people and... I trust you," Juliet said.

"Thank you. I'm deeply honoured," Rick admitted.

He really was. It was like a badge of honour to add to his medals. _Juliet Higgins_ trusted him. Juliet Higgins didn’t even trust her partner with an embarrassing secret, but she trusted him. He was delighted. She raised her beer bottle to tap it against the neck of his.

"You're welcome."

"Did someone say party?" TC called out.

Rick raised his eyes to the heavens at the interruption. There was always an interruption. And TC and Kumu walking in together from different doors was a good one.

"Will there be dancing? Oh there's just not enough opportunity to dance these days," Kumu complained.

"We can fix that right now!" TC scoffed.

Kumu lit up, "You got moved TC?"

"Have I got moves?! Sister I'll show you moves!" TC scoffed.

Kumu raised an eyebrow. She leaned across to pick up the remote that controlled the surround sound system and pressed a button to switch it on. Juliet snorted as It's Not Unusual burst into the air around them. Rick beamed. He loved this song.

"Show me what you got!" Kumu challenged.

Juliet and Rick laughed as TC already began dancing, and moved forward to sweep Kumu up in it too. Kumu's impressed laughter rang out with the music, and caught Thomas's attention. He paused stoking the barbecue to investigate the party inside. Since Kumu and TC were dancing practically in the doorway, Thomas was separated from Rick and Juliet. Rick glanced at her cautiously and bit his lip. If Thomas got in here before Juliet was dancing, he would be the one that ended up dancing with her. Unless TC decided to get involved. Either way, if Rick didn't ask her now, he may never get the chance to do so again. And this was a classic.

"What'd ya say Higgy? Wanna dance?" Rick asked.

Juliet's head flicked round to him, suddenly very alert. She glanced back at TC and Kumu uncertainly. She had never been fond of dancing, but Rick had never asked her to before. If she didn't dance with him now, she might never get the chance again.

A smile broke across her face as she set down her beer. "Alright. Show me what you got!"

Rick lit up. He stood up, gave her a cocky grin, and held out a hand. She gave him a mildly amused, and slightly impressed look, and took his hand. Thomas folded his arms across his chest and laughed along with the others as he watched them dancing in his kitchen.

The familiar and constant smell of the ocean breeze was interrupted by the smoke of the coals outside, but they didn't notice. They were too busy enjoying the sound of laughter over the beat. Despite the troubles of the day, for this one moment, they could just be happy. Even Juliet looked happier right now than she had in days. Like, for a moment, just for this exact moment, they could forget everything else and just be here. Happy. Because this was where they all belonged.

Together.


End file.
